


New World Order

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra has taken over the world, I'm back on my slow burn bullshit, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, Why am I doing slow burn again?, Winter Soldier!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: HYDRA won World War II now a small resistance is based in Wakanda led by T'Challa and James Buchanan Barnes.  When Seraphine, an enhanced individual, is taken Bucky will stop at nothing to get his friend back.  While under HYDRA's watch Seraphine learns that Steve Rogers didn't die in that final showdown against Johann Schmidt, but is now the infamous Winter Soldier.  Can she reverse the effects that HYDRA has on him and get him back to his friend or will she die trying?





	1. Chapter 1

The alleyway was grungy.  Trash littered the ground and graffiti-tagged the dirty walls of the buildings beside her. “FUCK HYDRA” was written in big, angry letters, it helped to know that there was a small resistance out here where the resistance wasn't always present, to know that there were people still fighting for what was right.  She held her breath as she heard footsteps on the sidewalk. Pressing herself closer to the wall she prayed the shadows hid her well enough.

Bucky was pressed to the wall beside her, his fingers twined with hers. Two shadows passed in front of the alley never pausing. She released a breath and continued moving down the street.

“His house is this way,” she pointed down a deserted street. All the lights in the houses were off, any lights on past curfew would mean consequences.

“Seraphine, look,” Bucky nodded his head toward the end of the road where the flashes of light were heading their way. “Car.”

She pulled him into the bushes and crouched down. A few minutes later a sleek, black car with the HYDRA logo on the front. “That’s Dietrich's car,” she whispered.  

Dietrich Schmidt was Johann Schmidt’s son. He and his son Helmut were the current leaders of HYDRA. Johann has passed it down through his family, and they had ruled with an iron fist for the past seventy some years.

“Now’s our chance,” Seraphine whispered.  “We can sneak in and get the files we need and get back to the compound.”

Bucky nodded his head, “How many guards?”

“Intel says two on the roof, two circling the perimeter, and about as many on each floor.”  She pointed toward the woods, “We need to get in that way.”

They traveled through the woods careful not to trigger any traps. Once they were at the back door Bucky picked the lock and the two of them slipped inside. “I’ll check the basement, you go to Dietrich’s office.”

Seraphine nodded and headed for the stairs. Bucky descended down into the basement. The lights were off and it seemed like no one was here.

He came to a stop when he ran into a huge metal door.

NUR AUTORISIERTES PERSONAL was stamped on the door.  “Jarvis, there’s a key code, can you access it for me?”

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” came the response.

A moment later the door unlocked and Bucky pushed it open. Lights flickered on as he stepped inside. It looked like a lab of some sort. Bucky moves around the room looking for anything of importance. He took pictures and backed up anything he could onto a drive.

He was almost done when he heard, “ _Bewegen Sie sich und sie stirbt_.”

He looked up and saw Seraphine being held at gunpoint by a guard.  “Okay,” he responded as he held up his hands.

“ _Gibt es_ _noch andere_?” The guard asked.

“ _Nein_ ,” Bucky responded, his eyes glanced at her. Seraphine’s eyes began to glow green, the viles of liquid rattled on the shelves.

The guard barely had time to react before the liquid burst forth and smacked him in the face. Seraphine looked at Bucky, “We need to go.”

He couldn’t agree more. He grabbed what he could and they raced from the house as alarms began blaring and a voice came over the PA system, “ _Eindringlinge_!”

Bucky pulled out his gun and shot one guard as the two of them made their way to the backyard. “We need to split up, I’ll create a distraction and you get the Quinjet ready,” Seraphine said as they stumbled through the underbrush.

“I’m not leaving you,” he said stubbornly.

“The others need that intel.  If I’m not at the Quinjet in ten minutes leave without me. Now go!”  She shoved him forward and took off in the opposite direction.

Bucky warred with the idea of going after her, but she was right. He needed to get the intel to the others.

Seraphine’s boots thudded across the pavement as she raced through the streets. She heard the roar of motorcycles closing in on her. She glanced behind and saw the headlights. She pushed herself faster but skidded to a halt when she saw a man standing before her. A black mask secured tightly over his nose and mouth. He held up a gun and fired, but instead of blinding pain she merely a prick of a needled and the world grew fuzzy around her.

Seraphine shot a dirty look at the man before her, “Bastard.” Then she collapsed onto the ground and saw the guards surrounding her.

 

Bucky waited for ten minutes but when Seraphine didn’t return he knew the worst had happened and he powered up the Quinjet. He hated leaving Seraphine behind, but he couldn’t stay longer. They’d be looking for two people.

When he landed Carol came rushing forward, “Where’s Sera?”

Bucky closed his eyes, “Captured, she acted as bait so I could get away. I waited as long as I could.”

Carol froze, “You left her?!”

T’Challa came out of the palace, “Carol, please calm down.”

Her hands were glowing with her abilities, “He left Sera behind!  How can I be calm? We know what they’ll do to her!”

Natasha came forward, “She’ll be fine. She’s tough.” Natasha gave Bucky a sympathetic look, whispering comforting words into her girlfriend’s ear.  

T’Challa walked with Bucky inside, “Were you at least able to get anything on them?”

Bucky handed his intel over, “This was all I managed to get.”

“I’ll take it to Stark and Shuri to see if they can crack the encryptions.”  He clapped Bucky on the shoulder, “Rest, we’ll figure out how to get Seraphine back.”

Bucky headed inside and went to his room where Sam was waiting for him.  “I heard about Sera, I thought I’d come and check on you.”

Bucky shrugged his jacket off, “She’s my best friend.” Sam made a sound of protest.  “One of my best friends. I feel like I let her down.”

“She sacrificed herself so that you could get away and get us the intel we need. Don’t let her sacrifice be in vain man.  And with her abilities they’ll keep her alive, we’ll get her back.” Sam stood and left the room to give Bucky some space to deal with the mission.

He laid back on his bed until he finally fell into the blackness of sleep.

 

Seraphine’s head was throbbing and her mouth felt dry. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a low groan, her entire body felt heavy.  She tried to summon her abilities, but she felt a weight on her wrist and looked down to see a silver cuff secured there, it was meant to dampen her powers and keep her complacent while under HYDRA's custody. “Son of a bitch.”  

“Glad to see you’re awake Miss Petrova,” a voice in front of her said.

Seraphine lifted her head and squinted against the harsh light. Dietrich was sitting in front of her with his hands resting in his lap, a triumphant look in his eyes. She struggled slightly but found she had been tied to a chair. “Dietrich Schmidt, you know for some reason I thought you would have inherited his red face.”

Dietrich looked like his father had before he had become the Red Skull.  “Witty as ever, Miss Petrova. Your father would be disappointed in you.”

Her skin crawled at the mention of him, “He got what he deserved, as will you.”

Dietrich chuckled, “Oh Miss Petrova, how naive you are.”  He stood, “Soldier.”

The door opened and a tall, blonde haired man entered the room.  Seraphine’s eyes widened, even with the mask fastened tightly around his face she would know who he was.  She had seen the pictures of him from the forties, had heard Bucky speak of him. “Sir?” Was his only response.

“Take Miss Petrova to her room and keep a close eye on her,” Dietrich instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Steven Rogers replied.  He walked over to where Seraphine was still tied up and bent to undo the knots.  She was still in too much shock to say anything else about what had just happened, Dietrich was grinning at her, clearly pleased with her reaction to seeing the man in front of her.

“Enjoy your new home, Miss Petrova, you won’t be leaving alive,” Dietrich called after her as she and Steve walked out of the room.

He led her down the halls to the third floor of the mansion she and Bucky had broken into hours before.  He pushed the door open and escorted her inside. She wrenched away from him and turned to face him. “Steve? Steve listen to me, I know your friend Bucky.  God, we all thought you were dead.”

He stared at her blankly, no emotions showing in his blue eyes.  “Don’t leave this room, Miss Petrova.”

He paused when she spoke again, “My name is Seraphine Barnes.”  He looked back at her with that same blank look on his face. “I don’t go by that monster’s name anymore.”  He didn't say another word as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphine woke up in an unfamiliar room with a man standing at the edge of her bed.  She jerked awake, fear coiling in her stomach as she pulled the covers up, she was still wearing the clothes from the night before.  She hadn’t wanted to change into anything they had given her.  

When she saw that it was Steve standing there she relaxed some, but her guard was still up.  He didn’t know who he was, he didn’t know that he was Captain America or that he was a good man.  They had brainwashed him as the world mourned his loss at the hands of the Red Skull.  “Did Dietrich send you?”

“He did,” came his reply.

“To watch me?”  A simple nod of the head.  “Why?  I can’t go anywhere.”  She held up her wrist where the bracelet was, “And they made sure my powers were useless.”

“He knows your abilities lie beyond the gifts your father gave you,” came his response.

“Alexi Petrova is not my father,” she glared at him.  “He stole me from my parents and sent me to the Red Room to train before HYDRA gave me my abilities.”  Flashes of her former life flowed through her head, she had been born in the sixties, taken in the seventies, and had stopped aging once HYDRA had gotten their hands on her.

“He is still your father, he raised you to be his champion.”  God, he sounded like a robot.  She wondered what would have happened if Bucky had seen his best friend like this.  How would it have affected him?

She was getting really tired of hearing him build up the man that ruined her life.  “What do I call you?”  She snapped.  “Clearly you don’t remember being Steve Rogers.”

“Soldier will do just fine,” he replied, not even blinking at the use of his former name.

Seraphine slid out of bed and moved over to the small sitting area she had overlooking the gardens, “I never thought I’d be back here.”

“At Schmidt manor or with HYDRA?”  He couldn’t hide the curiosity in his voice, Seraphine picked up on it all too easily.  Maybe there was hope for him after all.  She began thinking of ways to use it against him.  She may not have other abilities, but she had trained in other ways.

“Both,” she glanced over her shoulder.  She wasn’t afraid of him right now, she knew Dietrich had plans for her.  “I came here once with Alexi.”  She pointed to a tree in the backyard, “I climbed that tree trying to see the world beyond the hell I was living… it didn’t work.  I quickly learned that my hell was only slightly worse than the hell the rest of the world was living.”

He was quiet, not saying anything else.  Seraphine was fine with this, she didn’t want to speak about her past much anyway.  She needed to formulate a plan to get the hell out of here and back to Wakanda to the others.

“Why the name Barnes?”  His voice broke through the silence once more after about ten minutes of utter silence.

She turned and looked at him, “The man who saved me when I was a teenager, his name is James Buchanan Barnes.  He’s like a brother to me, the only real family I have left.  I no longer wanted to be associated with Petrova, so I took his name with his permission.”

“Is he kind to you?”  He had never known kindness, or if he had he couldn’t remember.  All he could remember was the people he had killed for, his masters.

She nodded, “He’s the best.”  She warred with saying more, but ultimately she kept her mouth shut.

When her stomach growled he looked down at it with curious eyes and then left the room.  She thought that maybe she would finally get some peace and quiet, but he returned with a maid and a tray of food.  The maid gave her a terrified look and hurried out of the room.  “You need to eat,” was what he said next, he wasn’t saying it because he cared or pitied her but because it was his mission to keep her alive.

“I don’t know if I should trust this or not,” she replied.

“It’s not poisoned,” he picked up the fork and scooped some of the food into his mouth proving to her that it was indeed not poisoned.

Reluctantly she sat down and ate, she didn’t realize how hungry she really was until she started to shovel the food into her mouth and ate it without really tasting it.  He watched her with his curious gaze, the only thing about his old self that he had left.  He wondered how she had not been broken like all the others.  Many had come and gone from this room, each one he had watched over and then killed.

But this woman was different.  There was something about her that told him she wasn’t going to break as easily as the others had.  Maybe it was because she had endured so much more than this was merely an inconvenience to her now.

When she was done he took the tray and laid it in the hall.  The room was silent once more.  He knew she was formulating a plan in her head, a way to escape and get back to the others.  He wondered if she would succeed.  He would be ordered to hunt her down and either kill her or bring her back.  He hoped it didn’t come to that.

The door to her room opened and Rumlow stepped inside.  Seraphine backed up, an obvious look of distress on her face at the sight of the man in front of her.  He stepped in front of her to shield her from Rumlow, an odd reaction.  “Hello Petrova,” his voice was sickly sweet, he was enjoying this.  “Long time no see, sweetheart.”

Seraphine prayed to anyone and anything to strike her down right then and there, “You were supposed to be dead!”

The grin Rumlow shot her way was terrifying, it was the kind of grin that made you realize how mad someone really was.  He lifted up his shirt to show off the bullet wounds, “You missed.”

“Rumlow, Dietrich said she wasn’t to be disturbed,” he said, his voice even and void of emotion.  Seraphine looked at the back of his head, gone was the man from earlier, in his place was the soldier.

“I just had to come see if the rumors were true.  If she really had gotten herself caught.  You’re getting sloppy, Petrova.”

“And you’re still a scumbag, Rumlow,” she spat.

He chuckled, “Still the little spitfire, I see.  Maybe I can beat that out of you later.”  He looked back at Steve.  “Mr. Schmidt wants a word with you, Soldier.  I’ll watch over Petrova.”

Seraphine bit back a whimper.  He looked over his shoulder at her, how she was pressing herself closer against the wall.  “She is my mission, you will not interfere.  If you do I’ll tell Schmidt.”

Rumlow narrowed his eyes, “Listen Soldier–”

“Rumlow that’s enough,” Dietrich appeared in the doorway.  “Go back to training the newest recruits.  Soldier, come with me.”

“Yes, sir,” the two men replied.

Dietrich looked at Seraphine, “You will join me for dinner tonight.  Wear something nice.”  The door shut behind him leaving Seraphine alone in her new room.

 

Bucky woke to the bright sunlight of another morning in Wakanda. He blinked lazily for a moment until he sat up straight as he remembered the previous night. His hands went to his face and he let out a soft groan.

There was a knock and a soft, “Sergeant Barnes, are you awake?”

“Come in Shuri,” he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Shuri walked in, “Everything all right?”

She nodded, “Just came to have a look at your arm.”  She held up a bag with her toolkit, “I have a few adjustments to make.”

“I’ll meet you in your brother’s office in ten minutes okay?”  She nodded and backed out of his room.

Bucky took a minute to get out of bed, his body felt numb as the previous evening washed over him.  Seraphine wasn’t going to greet him with her can-do attitude.  He pulled on what he thought was a clean pair of clothes, he needed to do laundry soon and headed to T’Challa’s office.

He knocked and heard, “Come in, Bucky.”  Stepping inside T’Challa motioned for him to take a seat, “We’ve been going over the data that you managed to acquire last night.  It helps, but it’s still not enough to know what we’re really dealing with.  HYDRA is planning something big, but we still don’t know what that something is.”

“You don’t think that it has something to do with the Enhanced, do you?”  Shuri had begun working on Bucky’s arm making sure everything was running like it should and tweaking it some so that it worked better.

“Possibly, it would explain why they are keeping Sera alive,” T’Challa said.  

“We have to rescue her,” Bucky insisted.  “We can’t leave her there.  Not with Dietrich and God only knows who else.”

T’Challa knew that Bucky was going to try to push for a rescue mission, but there was no way they could swing it.  “We can’t, Bucky.  We’re few and far between as it is, the mission you ran last night was a risk as it was and look at what happened.  I’m sorry, but we can’t risk anyone else.”

“Then send me alone,” Bucky said.  “They’re probably keeping her at the mansion.  I can be in and out in no time.”

“They’ll be expecting you,” Shuri cut in.  “We’re not going to lose you too, Bucky.”

“I can’t just leave her there damn it!”  He slammed a hand down on the surface of T’Challa’s desk.  “I promised to protect her, I’m not leaving her there when that’s the last place she wants to be.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Shuri promised softly.  “But getting angry and storming in there will only either get you killed or captured yourself.”

Bucky’s head dropped, he knew she was right, “Fine, but we’re getting her back.”

“We never said we wouldn’t,” T’Challa said calmly.  He could see how much pain Bucky was in and he wasn’t sure how he could help him other than reassure him again and again that they would get Seraphine back.


End file.
